A sectional view of a conventional capacitor is shown in FIG. 7. Hitherto, as shown in FIG. 7, a capacitor element 25 connecting a terminal 23 was put in a resin case 26, and it was filled with an insulating resin 24. An explanatory diagram for installing such capacitor in appliances is given in FIG. 8. In FIG. 8, a terminal 23 is connected to an electronic appliance 28 by using a connector 29 and a wire 27. In this case, a capacitor is often connected to the electronic appliance by soldering or welding, instead of using the connector 29. Also, to insulate and protect the wire junction, a rubber or plastic protective cover 30 was merely fitted to cover the junction.
In such prior art, it was a problem that the mechanical strength of the wire junction was inferior. That is, the crimping portion of the wire 27 and connector 29 was easily folded and bent, and the wire was often broken. Or, if an excessive vibration is applied, the wire may be broken due to its stress. Or, if the wire is connected by welding or soldering, the mechanical strength of the wire junction is much lower. Thus, in the conventional capacitor, there was a high possibility of occurrence of folding of wire junction, excessive mechanical stress, and vibration in the appliance manufacturing process, during transportation, or in actual use. Hence, the wire junction is likely to be broken.
Still more, it is also desired to enhance the electric insulation of the terminal area against moisture and dust, and as shown in FIG. 8, the surface 41 of the insulating resin 24 filling up between the capacitor element 25 and resin case 26 is a concave surface. This is due to the surface tension of the material of the insulating resin being used. When a water drop deposits on the resin surface, the water drop is likely to be collected in this shape. Or, as shown in FIG. 8, the protective cover 30 was place to cover the connecting part merely, and it had no waterproof effect against water drop. These conventional capacitors are inferior in dustproof property, and therefore, when conductive dust deposits on the terminal area, the electric insulation of the terminal may be extremely impaired. Such capacitors are widely used in electric appliances high in possibility of exposure to water such as refrigerator and washing machine. In particular, when the capacitor is installed in an orthostatic state, further improvement from the conventional properties are demanded in the waterproof performance to water in the terminal area and the electric insulation against water and dust as mentioned above.
Other example of conventional capacitor is shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, a wire 27 is buried in the insulating resin 24. Accordingly, if the wire 27 is bent, it is not folded at the junction. Therefore, the bending strength of the junction is assured, but when used for a long time, the coating of the wire changes in the time course and the coating of the armor deteriorates, and the outside diameter becomes smaller. As a result, a gap is gradually formed between the wire 27 and insulating resin 24, and water or dust may invade through such gap. As a result, the function of the capacitor may be lost.